


In equilibrio sulla parola insieme

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Si domandò quanto lo stato di abbandono di quella casa riflettesse la vita di Ivan al momento.





	In equilibrio sulla parola insieme

**Author's Note:**

> Sorpresina che sarebbe dovuta arrivare giorni fa ma ormai chi ci crede più che ci metto poco a scrivere eh?  
> E quindi niente, la storia è ambientata lunedì scorso, dopo le partite Trento-Ravenna e Siena-Modena.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura. <3

Una volta finita la partita contro Ravenna, Angelo aveva annunciato all’intera squadra che gli allenamenti sarebbero ricominciati il giovedì successivo e Simone era rimasto per un attimo interdetto. Gli impegni da lì a fine mese erano talmente fitti ed importanti che non poteva davvero credere che Lorenzetti sprecasse tre giorni così, a farli riposare.

Mancava poco più di una settimana alla gara di andata della finale di Cev e ogni momento era prezioso per studiare, affinare, rifinire. Per non parlare della trasferta di quel weekend a Modena.

A quel pensiero Simone si riebbe improvvisamente, mentre i rumori dello spogliatoio tornavano a farsi sentire e il palleggiatore veniva spostato di peso da un Uros già in modalità di festeggiamento per quei giorni liberi non preventivati.

Simone si voltò, pronto a dirgli di non bere troppo, ma la figura del serbo era già sparita oltre la porta, fischiettando una canzone.

Tornò con lo sguardo al suo borsone, iniziando a riempirlo alla rinfusa, un sorriso nuovo sulle labbra, che nulla aveva a che fare con la netta vittoria che avevano conquistato poco prima.

Tre giorni liberi.

Settantadue ore da trascorrere con Ivan.

Non capitava che a fine stagione.

Sospirò di contentezza, mentre afferrava il borsone e salutava i compagni.

Decise che non sarebbe passato nemmeno da casa, sarebbe andato direttamente a Modena, dal momento che ormai metà armadio era nell’appartamento dell’altro.

Entrato in macchina, tirò fuori il cellulare, controllando se Ivan gli avesse già scritto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, nel vedere l’orario dell’ultimo accesso fermo a diverse ore prima.

Una breve ricerca su internet gli riportò la notizia che la partita si era allungata più del previsto, dopo che Modena era stata avanti per due set a zero. In quel momento stavano ad uno strenuo punto a punto nel quarto set.

Simone sospirò con rassegnazione, ma ancora più convinto che fosse davvero necessario arrivare dal compagno quella sera stessa e, per come si stavano mettendo le cose in campo, sicuramente sarebbe arrivato prima di lui.

Lo consolò il pensiero che almeno si sarebbe fatto trovare a casa ad attenderlo.

Cercò online la radio che stava trasmettendo la partita, collegò il telefono all’impianto stereo e partì.

 

 

Era stato in ansia per tutta la cronaca che era riuscito a sentire.

Le mani stringevano il volante ad ogni commento di giubilio del commentatore di Siena che giustamente si congratulava coi giocatori della Emma Villas per aver saputo reagire, nonostante il risultato fosse parso già deciso dall’inizio, nonostante i nove ace di Ivan.

Aveva sofferto lungo tutto il tie break, per poi tirare un respiro di sollievo, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona, intanto che si immaginava Modena che festeggiava e andava a salutare i tifosi che li avevano seguiti.

Sapeva che faccia avrebbe avuto Ivan, durante il viaggio di ritorno in bus. Lo vedeva chiaramente, sdraiato scomposto nell’ultima fila di poltrone, malgrado il dolore che avrebbe accusato poi alle spalle. Le cuffie a isolarlo dal resto del pullman, anche se nessuno sarebbe andato a disturbarlo. Forse solo Holt avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare a pungolarlo senza la paura di essere mandato via ferocemente.

Non era una situazione che gli piaceva. Poteva dire di conoscere i pensieri di Ivan al riguardo o piuttosto di immaginarli, dal momento che lui stesso l’anno precedente aveva affrontato una situazione critica. Sapeva anche che ogni squadra era diversa, così come lo era ogni persona, e ognuno reagiva a modo suo.

O non reagiva, in quel caso particolare.

Simone aveva provato più volte a entrare nel discorso, per capire cosa non andasse nel percorso di quella squadra che aveva tutte le carte in regola per farcela e invece continuava a sbattere contro ostacoli che si metteva sulla strada da sola, con tutta probabilità.

Ivan, nelle interviste, faceva lo sbruffone e l’indifferente e Simone dopo un po’ si era convinto che si fosse solo adeguato al modo di parlare dell’allenatore. Cercava di capirlo, cercava di immedesimarsi, ma era sempre difficile seguire le contorsioni di una testa così diversa dalla sua.

Quando era con lui, Ivan faceva il vago o semplicemente gli diceva che non aveva voglia di parlarne,  il che corrispondeva sicuramente alla realtà.

Simone aveva smesso di pressarlo nel voler per forza farlo aprire, limitandosi a chiedergli come stava e accettando qualsiasi cosa l’altro avesse voluto condividere con lui.

Una volta parcheggiato sotto al palazzo di Ivan, Simone si concesse un momento di pausa, di silenzio.

Era certo che se avesse chiuso gli occhi si sarebbe addormentato di colpo. Soppresse lo sbadiglio e uscì dall’auto, con la speranza che almeno l’aria fredda della notte lo avrebbe tirato su.

Controllò il telefono su cui comparve una notifica Whatsapp.

_Ti scrivo quando arrivo a casa._

Così diceva il messaggio che gli aveva mandato Ivan un’ora prima. Non aveva idea di quando l’altro sarebbe arrivato, ma almeno si sarebbe fatto trovare lì.

 

 

Ivan era sempre stato il più ordinato tra loro due. Simone ne era rimasto stupito, quasi quanto l’altro quando si era trovato nel caos del palleggiatore a Trento. Era entrato in una casa senza difetti, in cui ogni cosa aveva il suo posto, e col tempo aveva capito che era la stessa indole di Ivan che si rifletteva all’interno della quattro mura domestiche. Quel senso di dover avere tutto sotto controllo, sempre.

Per questo si sentì confuso una volta entrato nell’appartamento dello schiacciatore e si accorse di come tutto fosse sottosopra, per quanto per lui fosse la normalità lasciare in giro vestiti, il letto disfatto e un cumulo di piatti impilati nell’acquaio della cucina.

Ci doveva essere davvero qualcosa che non andava perchè Ivan lasciasse la casa a se stessa in quel modo.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso la stanchezza accumulata e si tolse il giubbotto, prima di capire da dove cominciare.

 

Aveva appena caricato la lavastoviglie, dopo aver raccolto gli abiti sparsi ovunque e buttati nel cesto dei panni sporchi, quando sentì la porta di ingresso aprirsi e con un sorriso esaltato si pulì le mani con uno straccio, uscendo dalla cucina.

Il sorriso si spense subito un po’, nel momento in cui vide Ivan lasciar cadere il borsone per terra e spostarlo con un calcio rabbioso, per poi togliersi la giacca, lanciandola sulla poltrona.

«Ciao.»

Simone gli spuntò davanti con un sorriso incoraggiante, le mani dietro la schiena e l’entusiasmo di vederlo sulla pelle. Ivan aggrottò le sopracciglia, la sorpresa che gli distendeva appena le spalle rigide. Fece qualche passo verso di lui, raggiungendolo e allacciando un braccio attorno al palleggiatore in un abbraccio scomposto, mentre la testa trovava riposo contro il collo di Simone.

Lasciò che si appoggiasse a lui e ricambiò la stretta, intanto che sorrideva nel sentire il compagno grattare sulla sua guancia con la barba e lasciare una serie di piccoli baci fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca.

Lo sentì staccarsi subito dopo quel breve contatto, le mani che andavano a prendergli il viso e gli occhi lo fissavano con aria seria.

«Angelo ci ha dato tre giorni, così sono venuto qui subito.» gli spiegò Simone, vedendolo rilassarsi a quelle parole.

«Tre giorni.» ripeté Ivan, lasciandosi il tempo di assimilare quell’informazione.

Simone rimase lì accoccolato in silenzio, finchè l’altro non si staccò e si passò una mano sul viso.

«Scusami...» cominciò con aria colpevole che preoccupò subito Simone «ti dispiace se vado subito a dormire? Il viaggio mi ha distrutto.»

Il palleggiatore annuì, allungandosi per dargli un altro bacio a fior di labbra e guardandolo camminare a passo lento verso la camera.

Lasciò da parte la preoccupazione che lo attanagliava, prendendo il borsone da terra e trascinandolo fino in camera, dove Ivan si era già svestito e si stava infilando sotto il piumone, dopo averlo tirando su malamente, accartocciato com’era in fondo al letto.

Simone spense la luce e, abituatosi in un attimo all’oscurità, cercò a tentoni nella cassettiera un suo pigiama.

Solo quando si infilò i pantaloni si rese conto che a mala pena gli stavano su e che probabilmente aveva pescato un pigiama di Ivan. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé, pronto a fare una battuta ma sentendo il respiro profondo del compagno rinunciò, pensando che si fosse già addormentato.

Entrò sotto al piumone, attorcigliandosi le gambe alle lenzuola disfatte, muovendosi e tirando le coperte. Accanto a lui, sentì Ivan sospirare e voltarsi di lato, dandogli le spalle.

Simone si quietò, scivolando lentamente fino ad attaccarsi alla schiena dell’altro, lasciando i pensieri che lo agitavano alla mattina dopo.

 

 

Alle prime ore del giorno, Simone cominciò a svegliarsi con la sensazione di essere osservato. Sapeva che era ancora presto, ma ormai l’abitudine ad alzarsi a quell’orario aveva la meglio sul corpo che invece avrebbe dovuto riposare, soprattutto in un giorno libero.

Aprì gli occhi e per mezzo secondo sobbalzò, fissando lo sguardo di Ivan che si aprì in un sorrisetto sardonico.

«Vedi che è inquietante guardare le persone dormire?» lo pungolò lo schiacciatore, sdraiandosi di nuovo al suo fianco e avvicinandoselo con un braccio, il naso che quasi toccava quello del compagno.

Simone richiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella tranquillità, senza la furia di dover andare via, dell’essere in ritardo o degli allenamenti che non si potevano saltare. Per un giorno, uno solo, voleva rallentare.

«Non sono inquietante.» mugolò a mezza voce, spostandosi di quel poco che gli consentì di infilarsi sotto il mento di Ivan, attaccato al suo petto. Sentì una mano accarezzargli piano la testa e sorrise contento.

«Un pochino lo sei.» insistette Ivan con tono scherzoso, grattandogli piano la nuca «Se però ti alzi, invece di ricominciare a dormire, possiamo andare da qualche parte, se vuoi.»

Simone ponderò quella proposta per un attimo, per poi scostarsi e aprire un occhio, in una smorfia buffa che fece sorridere di nuovo Ivan. «Dove?»

«Non lo so, qua vicino...» rispose Ivan in tono vago, intanto che Simone gli si attaccava addosso di nuovo come un koala all’albero «E dai, non ti va di saltellare a fare foto in un posto dove non sei ancora stato?»

Il palleggiatore sospirò, improvvisamente in dubbio se assecondare o meno Ivan.

Schiacciandosi di più contro l’altro, si lamentò cercando di impietosirlo e convincerlo a restare a casa. «Dai, stiamo qui...per favore»

Lo sentì sbuffare giocosamente, mentre si spostava sulla schiena e il peso di Ivan addosso lo schiacciava contro il materasso.

«E va bene» acconsentì Ivan, tenendosi su coi gomiti e chinandosi per baciarlo «Comunque devo farmi perdonare per ieri sera.»

Simone inarcò il collo sorridendo, mentre le labbra del compagno scendevano lungo la sua gola.

«Non ti ho dato il benvenuto che meritavi» continuò, infilando le mani sotto alla maglia del pigiama «Tre giorni qui con me.»

Simone gemette quando sentì le labbra del compagno sul suo addome e le dita che correvano sull’elastico dei pantaloni. Rabbrividì.

«Ma è mio questo pigiama?» sorrise Ivan contro il suo stomaco «Ti sta tre volte, meglio se lo togliamo.»

 

 

Al bar in fondo alla via il lunedì mattina c’era un gran via vai. Si trattava per lo più persone che si fermavano per un caffè al bancone, per questo Simone e Ivan erano riusciti facilmente a trovare un tavolo a cui sedersi.

La conversazione che avevano avuto a casa, dopo la doccia, era stata piuttosto surreale dal punto di vista di Simone.

«Facciamo colazione?» aveva chiesto, avviandosi verso la cucina.

Ivan gli aveva risposto dalla camera, mentre finiva di vestirsi. «Non c’è niente, andiamo al bar.»

Simone si era grattato la testa aprendo il frigo e trovandolo semi vuoto. Si domandò quanto lo stato di abbandono di quella casa riflettesse la vita di Ivan al momento.

Si era avviato verso il bagno, dove l’altro si era spostato per aggiustarsi i capelli.

«Ma niente per me o niente e basta?» aveva insistito, senza che lo schiacciatore distogliesse l’attenzione dal proprio riflesso nello specchio.

Ivan aveva sospirato, lavandosi le mani e incontrando il suo sguardo, alla fine.

«Niente e basta.» aveva scrollato le spalle, come faceva sempre quando voleva far intendere che tutto andava bene, ma in realtà non era proprio così. «Non avevo voglia di fare la spesa.»

In quel momento, seduto al tavolino del bar, Simone piluccava un cornetto vuoto e beveva la sua solita spremuta, intanto che continuava a guardarlo scorrere post sul cellulare con aria indifferente.

Lo seguì con gli occhi attendere che l’uomo seduto al tavolo accanto se ne andasse per afferrare la Gazzetta.

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Ivan la sfogliò velocemente e la piegò sull’angolo di tavolo rimasto libero. Simone allungò il collo per decifrare il titolo poco lusinghiero nei confronti della partita di Modena.

Si limitò ad aspettare che Ivan finisse di leggere, prima di parlargli, nonostante quei lineamenti duri lo preoccupassero. Era ancora immerso nella lettura dell’articolo quando una voce lo chiamò, facendogli alzare la testa.

Simone fece lo stesso, voltandosi appena e trovando il barista da dietro il bancone con un telefono puntato verso di loro.

«Che stai a crea’?» chiese Ivan suscitando uno scoppio di risa, e il barista - a quanto pareva lui e Ivan si conoscevano già bene- rispose che lo doveva aiutare ad attirare clienti.

«Allora se è per quello, così non funziona» si inserì Simone nella conversazione, pur non molto entusiasmato dal siparietto che si era creato «Deve almeno togliersi la maglietta.»

Altre risate seguirono quell’affermazione e lo stesso Ivan sorrise verso Simone, che in risposta si limitò a finire il cornetto e l’ultimo sorso di spremuta e si alzò, facendo un cenno con la testa al compagno.

Una volta fuori, camminando fianco a fianco, il palleggiatore rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, il viso preoccupato rivolto davanti a sé.

«Che c’è?» domandò Ivan, nella voce una nota annoiata che non riuscì a nascondere.

«“Che stai a crea’”» ripeté semplicemente Simone con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Detta da lui, quella frase suonava particolarmente ridicola.

Ivan soffocò una risatina. «E quindi?»

Simone prese un respiro, chiedendosi da dove gli venisse quell’irritazione, quando fino a cinque minuti prima sentiva solo il bisogno di aiutare il compagno e farlo aprire nei suoi confronti.

Quando si decise a parlare, venne tutto fuori come un fiume in piena.

«Quindi non capisco perchè ti ostini a parlare così, a dire scemenze, a fare il gradasso» sbottò Simone, ritrovandosi a gesticolare animatamente «come quando ti intervistano e ti chiedono dei problemi che avete evidentemente in squadra e tu rispondi che della posizione in classifica non ve ne frega niente.»

Si voltò a guardare il profilo serio di Ivan prima di proseguire con la sua tirata.

«Come può non essere importante, visto che se finite quinti non potete andare alla Cev, eh?» continuò, fermandosi sul marciapiede e mettendogli una mano sul braccio, in modo da fronteggiarlo «Ivan, lo sai che non ti chiedo nulla non perchè non mi importa, ma perchè so come sei fatto, e alla fine aspetto sempre che sia tu a parlarmi di certe cose...però poi arrivo qui e trovo la casa in uno stato pietoso e sto zitto, non c’è da mangiare e non commento, mi sembri quasi Uros che non si preoccupa mai di nulla. Anche se dopo ieri, non avrei molta voglia di fare battute al bar...»

Strinse i pugni, con la paura di aver esagerato, di essersi lasciato sfuggire una parola o una frase di troppo. Eppure la pensava davvero così e non poteva nascondere quelle cose all’altro.

Ivan riprese a camminare, le mani in tasca, mentre Simone si limitava a seguirlo.

«Ieri ho fatto nove ace» affermò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio «ma ho sbagliato otto battute e mi sembra un po’ il riassunto di questa stagione, dove le cose belle che facciamo sono messe in ombra da tutto il resto che invece non va. E non so dove sta il problema, altrimenti a quest’ora l’avrei già risolto.»

Simone si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per il nervosismo che l’aveva accecato poco prima e si allungò per prendergli la mano e stringerla, facendogli sentire la sua presenza.

«Durante le interviste...» sospirò lo schiacciatore, alzando gli occhi al cielo «...non lo so. È che ormai do per scontato che tutti mi attaccheranno, visto che lo fa anche chi in teoria dovrebbe tifare per la mia squadra. Allora escono le frasi da gradasso, come dici tu.»

Simone si mordicchiò il labbro, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Ivan. «Mi spiace per prima, non-»

Ivan si fermò, voltandosi e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, e accennò a un piccolo sorriso.

«Simo, non devi scusarti, davvero.» lo rassicurò lo schiacciatore «Non quando hai ragione. Poi il fatto che io non ne voglia parlare non è colpa tua, lo so che ci sei.»

Chiuse gli occhi, quando sentì le labbra dell’altro posarsi sulla sua fronte in un breve contatto che lo confortò.

«...okay.» sospirò non del tutto convinto, riprendendo a camminare lentamente.

«Me la cavo sempre, in un modo o nell’altro.» concluse Ivan, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle «Starò bene, tranquillo.»

Simone annuì in silenzio, nella profonda convinzione che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, non avrebbe risolto i problemi del compagno. Era qualcosa che doveva accettare e basta, come parte dei suoi limiti. Quello che poteva fare invece era esserci e togliergli qualche pensiero dalla testa.

«Possiamo andare al mercato a prendere i tortellini buoni?» sorrise un attimo dopo «In realtà sono venuto solo per questo.»

La risata di Ivan che ne seguì lo riempì di felicità.


End file.
